Kami
by Ari-Skye
Summary: "And who else would make me feel this way? Who else but a God. Therefore he must be a God. A deity residing over beauty and grace. A God I, alone, meant to worship."  One-sided MikamixLight. One-shot.


Title: Kami

Rating: T

Summary: "And who else would make me feel this way? Who else but a God. Therefore he must be a God. A deity residing over beauty and grace. A God I alone is meant to worship." One-sided MikamixLight. One-shot.

"He tastes like sugar. Sugar that I can only imagine would permeate my every pore; if only he would allow it. Hence, I am reduced to only dreaming of those lips.

I know he _must_ taste like sugar; he's always around that man. The one with the crazy hair and wild eyes. The man who isn't worthy of my Okami, my Light.

The first time I saw Light I knew we were destined for each other. That day when I bumped into him was nothing short of fate.

I had tripped over the gap between the subway train and platform on my way home from work one night. I crashed into silky honey-gold locks of hair. I inhaled from shock and the sent of soap invaded my nose. It was intoxicating. I immediately wanted more. He turned around; bright brown eyes looked at me and I swooned. "Are you alright?" He asked. At those words I become a jelly fish. All my bones seemed to disappear.

"Yes. Fine. Are you alright?" I remember my voice had been shaky. "I apologize for causing you trouble." Yes. My voice had been very shaky now that I recall.

But my Okami's voice was and still is sweet and smooth as honey on oil.

"Just be careful next time; wouldn't want a handsome young man like you getting hurt."

My face erupted into a blush.

My Kami giggled.

It sounded heavenly

"See you around."

I nodded dumbly in response.

Since that night I couldn't stop thinking of him. Of that wonderful man. The man with honey-gold eyes that make my heart bang against my ribs like a drum. My nerves jumped when I thought of him. And who else would make me feel this way? Who else but a God. Therefore he must be a God. A deity residing over beauty and grace. A God I alone is meant to worship. My every fiber craved him.

I still crave him.

After I meet him I realized we shared the same commute patterns; although he leaves one stop earlier then I do. I remember the night I gathered the courage to follow him; to see where those long elegant legs carry my Kami every night. The adrenaline that had run through my body was invigorating. Under the crescent moon I kept my footsteps soft as I watched alluring hips sway ever so slightly as He walked.

He stopped at a common looking building and climbed common looking stairs to reach a common looking door, to have a clearly uncommon man open the door.

And this man dared to put his lips on my Light.

At that moment my anger flared over into my fingertips, making them curl into my palms their nails digging into my skin. That man. That ridicules man who had the audacity to kiss my Light. _My_ **God**. After witnessing that kiss that stung my heart I contained myself as best I could as. I watched in the shadows, Light's unknown guardian angel. From that second onward I promised Light I would protect Him. I wouldn't let anyone unworthy touch His lips.

I memorized His address and with the resources afforded to me by my profession as an attorney I found that my Okami had a name: Light Yagami. My Light. How fitting His name is.

Using my new-found knowledge I followed Him everywhere. No matter how far He traveled I was always with Him, protecting him silently in the shadows.

He must have known I was there all along protecting him. With those shy, subtle glances he would flash me. Surely those looks were meant for me. And surely those gorgeous looks were looks of love. How happy I must have made my Kami! Knowing he has someone protecting Him… How worried He must have been whenever I went off to work!

I devoted as much free time as I could to keeping my Kami safe for three months; shooting glares at anyone who dared to look at Him and threatening with

not-so-weightless words if need be.

After such a long time protecting Him I feel as if I have known Him forever.

I know He listens to classical music as He works to calm His mind

I know He likes to enjoy a bag of chips every night at 7:25 exactly.

And that He dislikes sweets.

Although He will occasionally indulge in some.

I know that on the 15 of every month He visits His parents.

And I know He prefers black boxers over any other because He feels appealing in them.

I know everything about my Kami. And that is how it should be.

This is why I'm waiting here, outside of His house now, to meet him. I can no longer contain my desire for Him. I can no longer contain my love.

I cannot wait to taste your lips, my Light, I am sure it will be far better then anything in my dreams."

.- - -

Please Review!


End file.
